Mo'o 'olelo Pu (episode)
Mo'o 'olelo Pu (Sharing Traditions) is the 23rd episode of Season 5 in the remake version on Hawaii Five-0, and 116th episode in the series. Synopsis While Chin Ho faces an old nemesis when Five-0 tracks down a meth ring associated with a murder, Kono is lost at sea during a solo journey after a violent storm. Plot Notes * Kamekona blows the Pū horn for the start of Kono's journey * Kono survives on a paddleboard, and saves herself. * Kono's mom has her aneurysm while Kono was attending the academy. ** Kono is shown going to the hospital in a HPD uniform. ** Kono could not wear the uniform prior to joining the academy ** Kono does not wear the uniform while on Five-0 ** Kono joined Five-0 prior to the academy graduation ** Therefore - since she is uniform it is logical to deduce she was in the academy but before Five-0 at the time. Deaths Quotes (Kawika does the traditional Hawaiian blessing for Kono's a boat) Dr. Max Bergman: This craft appears to be quite sound and stalwart, Officer Kalakaua. And if you ask my opinion, you'll have no trouble circumnavigating the islands. Danny Williams: I can get you the same trip for $150. Plus they give you a bag of peanuts. Kono Kalakaua: Flying is easy. Our ancestors, they connected the islands on a wa'a like this one. Kawika: Yeah, where's your sense of adventure? Danny Williams: "Adventure"? No, I.. I work with this guy. (pointing at Steve - Steve holding his goofy grin) I don't need any more adventure. Thanks, though. (Kono remembering when she was a young girl) Nani Kalakaua: Hands in the water, Kono. Eyes ahead. Ankles together. That's right. Just like that. Full extension. Shallow strokes. Keep your feet together. You do that, and you can paddle forever. (young Kono paddles her surfboard and eventually loses her balance and slips off into the water) (Kono's mom grabs her up and pulls her out of the water) Nani Kalakaua: Spit it (the water) out. That's it. Good girl. You're okay. (bird cries above) You see that koa'e? (they both look up to see the bird) Nani Kalakaua: Watch it fly. The Koa'e 'ula always heads for land with long and graceful strokes. That's how we do it, right? (young Kono nods) Nani Kalakaua: You ready? Young Kono Kalakaua: Yes. (paddling) I'm flying! Mom! I'm flying! Nani Kalakaua: That's it, Kono! Keep going! (back to the present - Kono is smiling and paddling) (while Kono is paddling you her her mother from her memory - "You got it!") Adult Kono Kalakaua: (giggling) See this, Mom? I'm flying. (pull out to see Kono alone in the middle of the water) Kono Kalakaua: I'm flying, Mom. I'm flying. Kono Kalakaua: Wow. You don't like the weather in Hawaii, wait ten minutes Nani Kalakaua: hiki Mai ka malie, a hiki Mai no ka 'ino. Kono Kalakaua: "Good weather comes, bad weather comes, too." Nani Kalakaua: You did good, ku'uipo. Young Kono Kalakaua: I fell. Nani Kalakaua: You're going to get knocked off your board many times, Kono. The only thing that matters is you get back up. Trivia * Quotations used during the episode: ** "Out of water, I am nothing" - Duke Kahanamoku ** "Pua a'e la ka uwahi o ka moe" (The smoke seen in the dream now rises) - Hawaiian Proverb ** "Ku I ka mana" (A child behaves like that who reared him) - Hawaiian Saying ** "A'o i ke koa, e a'o no i ka holo" (When one learns to be a warrior, one mus also learn to run) - Hawaiian Proverb ** "O na hōkū no na kiu o ka lani" (The stars are for the spies of heaven) - Hawaiian Proverb *** They font used for this saying improperly displayed a _ for 2 letters in 'hōkū'. It displayed instead 'h_k_'. |- |Nani Kalakaua |Catherine Haena Kim |Kono's mother |- |Makai Akana |Philip Moon | |- |Ke'ano Kalakaua |Ken Narasaki |Kono's father |- |Carter Akana |Jordan Rodrigues | |- |Young Kono Kalakaua |Miya Cech | |- |Willie Moon |Skylar Keiler | Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)